


You will always have all of me

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Injury, M/M, Romance, they love each other so much.............
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Freed has to make an important call.





	You will always have all of me

He realized that it was too late. His time was running out alarmingly quick and here, in the middle of nowhere, any help would come too late.

Hissing between gritted teeth Freed just about managed to drag himself somewhere more hidden, letting himself slide down along the wall and hitting the dusty ground with a thud. The wound was too deep and the blood loss he was suffering too immense. He could already feel his consciousness slipping away in between times and his breathing began to become more ragged, keeping his eyes open a challenge.

There was nothing he could do to save his life. He wasn’t going to survive this and this realization left a bitter taste in his mouth and a hole in his yet beating heart.

“Dammit…” The rune mage exhaled and slumped together. One single miscalculation and it led to such a fatal consequence. How could he be so stupid, so reckless this time!? A cough interrupted his train of thought and the world started to become blurry. No rescue would come in time, no. But he needed to do something.

With all his left determination he started to search for an item in his coat hoping to find it unharmed so he could make use of it and an ever so teensy wave of relief washed over him when he got to grab it.

Pulling it out he had to narrow his eyes in order to be able to decipher the display. _One number. Please don’t let me down!_

He couldn’t even seem to muster up enough strength to hold the phone against his ear so he placed it on his leg, waiting for a certain sound to echo. _Please._

“Yea?”

Freed’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the familiar voice and he had to swallow, already feeling tears starting to well up in his greenish blue eyes. He had to do this, he needed to hear Laxus’ voice one last time.

“Laxus…”

“Freed? What’s the matter, something wrong?”

It took the rune mage all his will power and control to keep the cracks out of his voice and convey a steady expression. He didn’t want Laxus to worry.

“No I’m fine, I… just missed you. I wanted to hear your voice…”

Freed heard a weak snort on the other hand, something that managed to let his lips curl into an ever so slight smile.

“You’ve only been gone for three damn days.” Laxus paused. “…but I already miss ya like hell, too.”

The greenet swallowed and tried to readjust his position, teeth clenching as a wave of pain claimed his body. As if it wasn’t enough that he was losing way too much blood way too fast.

But he attempted to keep smiling, attempted to stay strong. “That’s good to hear. Where are Ever and Bixlow? Are… Are you at home?”

“No idea but I’m at home yea.” The blond cleared his throat before he added a bit more hesitantly. “…tryna cook somethin’…”

If he had the strength to do so then Freed would have laughed but right now even the adorable image of Laxus trying to work in the kitchen was enough to let him keep the small smile even if it became harder and harder with every second that passed by, every heartbeat he lost. He had to sniffle, choking the quiet sound. “Please don’t burn down the kitchen.”

“Can’t wait till ya get home. Nothin’ beats yer cookin’.”

_Home._ That did it and the realization of what was happening hit him harder and ultimately. He wasn’t going to return home. He wasn’t going to see Laxus ever again, wasn’t going to hear him laugh or grunt or see him smile. Never again would he see the adorable blush and never again the fierce grin. He would never kiss him again, never again lie in his arms or hold him. He was going to lose him, and Laxus was going to lose Freed.

“I…” Freed swallowed, his thoughts spinning wildly and finally he could feel tears trickle down his pale cheeks. “Laxus please… please greet Ever and Bixlow from me. Tell them that I love them.”

And that was what got Laxus’ initial suspicion back. He was going to ask what was happening but the rune mage silenced him with a ‘please don’t question it’. How could he not?! The dragon slayer’s worry grew immensely at a moment’s notice, especially when he heard the muffled sob on Freed’s end.

“I love you, Laxus. Please… Please never forget that I love you and how much you changed my life for the better. I will… forever love you…” _Please never forget me. I’m sorry, Laxus. I’m so sorry. I love you._

“Freed what the hell is going on? _Freed_!?”

His eyes fell closed, no strength left to keep them open and he knew he was living his last heartbeats. Tears were streaking down his cheeks in silence and the sound of Laxus’ worried yells let his heart clench even more. _I don’t want to leave you, Laxus. I don’t want to leave anyone._

But it was too late. Freed’s last breaths happened peacefully, his head laid back against the stone wall. One last teardrop slipped out as he felt his last heartbeat and the sound of Laxus’ voice shouting his name was the last thing he heard before his body went limp, eyes closed and his expression touched by the last thought of his boyfriend.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> See, I hate myself for this, too. I'm not usually somebody who writes lots of angst but three years ago this prompt wouldn't let me go.


End file.
